Under Arrest, The Cardiac Kind
by korilikesthenamedavvy
Summary: SwanQueen!AU-Rizzles- It's hard being friends with another woman in the workplace. It's especially hard when she is Queen of sass, and you're in love with her...(A/N: I do not own OUAT or Rizzoli & Isles. Written for MarieAnn for her birthday. Expect a plot twist at the end. Enjoy.)


**SwanQueen!AU-Rizzles**

**A/N: I don't own OUAT and Rizzoli & Isles. I am merely borrowing them. This story is for MarieAnn for her birthday. **

**Quick Facts:**

**Emma is Jane. She's still a smartass. Regina is her friend. She has a huge crush on Regina.**

**Regina is Maura. She's still sassy and flawless. She and Emma are friends.**

**Neal is Frost, and he didn't have relations with Emma.**

**Killian is Agent Dean. He did sleep with Emma and got her in trouble with Internal Affairs.**

**Ruby is Senior Criminalist Suzie Chang. She ships SwanQueen. RedQueen BrOTP.**

**(Plot twist at the end. Enjoy.)**

**One Shot**

Sometimes, Boston summers were miserably humid. A decaying corpse cooking in the blistering heat is not an ideal way to start the day, but Detective Emma Swan had grown accustomed to it. Her boyish partner, Neal, didn't fair so well. Emma Swan waltzed into the autopsy room.

"Detective Swan, I understand we have a case to solve and you are impatient as ever, but you could always knock, dear."

"How do you always know it's me, Regina?" Emma asked genuinely impressed seeing as Regina's back was turned to her.

"Apart from Senior Criminalist Lucas, who always knocks, you are they only person who comes to see me in here." Regina turned from the body to look towards Emma. Her makeup and hair were flawless, as always, and she donned her favorite black scrubs.

"You know if you were nicer, people probably wouldn't fear you so much that they call you the 'Evil Queen.'"

"Really, Detective, I'm not mean." Regina huffs as she goes back to examining the juicy, crispy corpse.

"We've been friends for three years now, best friends, and you rarely call me anything other than 'Detective Swan.' That's not exactly friendly, Regina!" Emma finishes, standing at the other side of the body.

Regina sets down the intestines she was looking through and slowly looks up.

"Emma, we weren't brought up the same way. Cora, um, Mother, sent me abroad to Gold's School for the Exceptionally Gifted. I had etiquette training and a debutante ball. Your mother made you hot chocolate with cinnamon and checked your math homework. You skipped your prom because it was too formal. I'm not used to familiarity. It still feels strange. I'm sorry." Regina looks down, afraid Emma will see this weakness-this emptiness- she is feeling.

"Regina, I thought you'd know by now that I'm not going anywhere. And all this snark and sass you throw my way? I'll throw it right back." Emma grins, winking when Regina meets her eyes again.

* * *

Emma was entering the bullpen when she noticed Agent Killian seated at her desk. She sighed and gathered herself, tossing the report at Neal so she could deal with this mess head-on.

"There better be a damn good reason why your ass is in my seat." Emma gritted out, motioning for him to vacate her chair.

"Well, Love, I'm here for a case and wanted to get dinner with you." Killian says with a 'charming' grin.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that unless we were on a case together you weren't allowed around me. Or did you forget that you got me suspended and checked out by Internal Affairs?"

"But we had chemistry, Love. Won't you accept my apology and dinner?" he tries again.

"If I ever hear an apology, or was that your attempt? If so, you need a lot of work. Speaking of, I have a case to solve. Leave, Killian. Don't come back. There's nothing here for you."

Killian walks away with a pout, like a toddler who didn't get his way. Emma closes her eyes and breathes deeply to calm herself. She hears muffled laughter.

"Neal, I swear if you don't cram it, I will shove my foot so far up your ass.." She trails off at his look of terror. He rushes to look over the report. She rubs her temples, sits down, and looks at the evidence.

* * *

Emma was on her fifth cup of coffee. She skipped lunch, but she knew she was on to something. She had a lead on several other bodies found with similar suture markings. The click-clacking of heels on the cheap linoleum floor alerted her of Regina's presence. She kept her eyes on the evidence, she had to be missing something. Apples and something spicy wafted into her space as Regina leaned her hip on the edge of the desk.

"We're getting dinner and calling it a night, dear. Judging the amount of coffee cups on your desk, you need a break."

Emma's eyes moved from her papers to the floor where Regina was wearing some red stilettos. Her eyes trekked up bare calves to a skin-tight red dress, to glorious cleavage to- fucking hell. Emma is so tired she is being completely oblivious in her ogling if Regina's smirk is anything to go by.

"See something you like, Detective Swan?" Damn, that voice is enticing. Emma's stomach chooses this moment to turn monstrous in its demand of proper nourishment. Regina laughs, and they leave to get dinner and to leave a moment they aren't quite ready to navigate.

* * *

Detective Swan looked murderous. The station had received a threatening letter from the creep mangling these crispy bodies. She was on her way to see Regina only to learn she was out. Emma was pissed off.

'First, Regina had to go and reveal a fucking foreign 'Doctors Without Borders' wannabe named Graham last year. Now, Emma has to find out from Ruby that Regina is on a fucking date with Doctor Whale. Which, really?! What kind of a fucking name is 'Whale?' Who has an animal last name! _You do, you idiot_. Oh, shut up!'

Emma's internal dialogue raged on until she knew Regina was home and safe later.

* * *

'This can't be happening.' repeats like a mantra in Emma's mind. A week after Regina's date, Emma solved the case. Regina was on another date with a psychopath.

"Where the fuck are they?" Emma was livid. Neal looked panicked.

They found the warehouse. Whale held Regina with a knife to her throat. Emma got into his head, and somehow a fight ensued.

Emma hugged Regina after a long struggle against Whale resulting in his death.

* * *

"What a fucking scumbag!" Emma growled as she paced Regina's office.

"Really, dear? Is that kind of language necessary?" Regina sighs as she diligently tries to fill out paperwork and an incident report, not even glancing Emma's direction.

"Regina, the man who murdered a series of women, the crispy corpse being the most recent, just tried to make you the next victim on your date! Forgive me for exposing your delicate ears to such filth, Queenie! Dammit, I just don't appreciate my best friend almost being murdered! How are you so fucking clam right now, Regina? He almost killed you, and I might not have been there in time and- I almost lost you. How are you not freaking out?" Emma deflates and sees a stiffness has settled into Regina's shoulders. The brunette is shaking.

"I'm well aware. I'm trying not to dwell on it right now. Will that be all, Detective?"

She is trying her damnedest not to cry, and they both know it.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I'll see you later."

The dam is about to break. Emma wants to hold her close, let her sob as much as she need to, but she can't do that. Emma leaves.

* * *

It's been two days. Two days of Regina being ordered to take time off because of her traumatic experience. Two days of Emma not seeing her. Two days of Emma with no Regina. It's three in the morning, and she really needs to sleep, but she just misses her best friend. Emma sends a text.

"_Don't kill me for texting this late. I just want to make sure you are safe."_

"_I'm fine, dear."_ Regina is short as always.

"_Are we alright? Are you still mad at me because I can't let it go?"_ Emma bites her lip, runs her hand through messy curls. Regina is always honest, always blunt. Emma longs for it even now, but it doesn't seem like she will get it when Regina replies.

"_Emma, I'm tired. I return to work tomorrow. We both have approximately five hours until work. Can this wait until then? Good night, Detective."_

"_Sleep well, Regina." _Emma never sleeps; it's too hard.

* * *

Despite the texts and Emma needing to know if Regina is as okay as she says, Emma doesn't see Regina until she shows up at her house around nine. Regina opens her door dressed in her pajamas at Emma's knock.

"Emma! You look awful. You're practically dead on your feet."

Regina leads Emma to the couch then goes about making her some hot cocoa, the fancy Belgian kind that's organic.

"You've not been sleeping?" Emma knows that Regina isn't asking if she hasn't been sleeping, but rather why.

Emma grunts, shrugs, and Regina lets Emma take her time.

She settles down a cushion away from Emma, the book she was reading at the sound of the door discarded on the table between them. She watches Emma and nurses the glass of cider she prepared herself earlier. Emma can feel Regina studying her, but they drink in silence for several minutes.

"I can't sleep. I just- I can't. Every time I close my eyes, I just- I can't." Emma is tired, so exhausted and she isn't sure if she can divulge this just yet. She doesn't know if Regina would shut her out.

"Why, Emma? Why can you not sleep?" Regina sounds equally as tired, and Emma looks at her. She really looks at her. She is pale, dark circles under her eyes. Emma wonders if Regina has had them same problem. Their eyes meet, and Emma risks being thrown out because she just has to tell her- Regina HAS to know.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see it all over again. He has his sick, grubby hands on you, Regina. I'm never able to get to you in time. Every time I close my eyes, I see him kill you, and there is nothing I can do about it! And I can't fucking sleep anymore because I don't ever want to live without you!" Emma chokes out, near tears. Regina pulls Emma to her, hugs her fiercely. Emma cries into Regina's silk nightshirt as nimble fingers brush through her hair.

They sleep in the same bed, as they have so many times before. Emma spoons Regina. She sleeps soundly for the first time in days. She wakes when sunlight bleeds in through the curtains to find Regina has laced their fingers in her sleep. She snuggles closer to Regina and drifts back to slumber, smiling.

* * *

Things seem to move back into the laid back pattern they were before. Regina is still sassy. Neal is still queasy. Emma is still helplessly in love with Regina.

Regina is busy shopping on her laptop for a new lounging area for her tortoise, Daniel, whom Emma jokingly calls Regina's 'true love.' Ruby knocks on the office door.

"Senior Criminalist Lucas! How may I help you?" Regina smiles, rising from her seat.

"Do you have a moment to talk, Doctor Mills?" Ruby's grin is infectious. Regina finds herself nodding and motioning for her to sit.

"Doctor Mills, can I call you Regina? I mean, in a friendly seating like this of course." Ruby looks nervous for some reason.

'Good heavens! Am I that intimidating?' Regina thinks.

"Only if I may call you Ruby." Regina smiles and pats at Ruby's thigh.

"Please! You can call me Ruby any time you'd like." Ruby is all dazzling smiles, and Regina thinks for a moment on how easily Ruby could tempt men...and women.

"Well, Regina, I was just wondering how you are doing. You never really talked about it, but a lot of us were worried when that guy had you." Ruby finishes uncertainly, hoping not to upset the boss she so greatly admires. Regina seems to visibly swallow to steel herself.

"I was quite shaken at the time, but I am doing well now. Thank you for your concern. Is that going to be all?"

She sounds too professional. She knows she does, but she can't shake the discomfort closing in.

"I guess. I'm so glad you are well. I like it when you are here. You keep Detective Swan in a civil mood." Ruby chuckles nervously and goes to stand.

Regina snags Ruby's wrist pulling her back down.

"What do you mean? How does Em-, I mean, Detective Swan behave when I'm not around?" Regina feels pathetically desperate to know, but she and Emma have had this dance going on for so long now that she doesn't know what's what anymore.

Ruby bites back the grin she wants so badly to let out at that.

"Honestly? She acts like a petulant child. She sulks and acts like a bitch. I don't think she eats or sleeps much either because she usually looks like she should be on a slab down here." Regina looks like she is unsure how to process this, and Ruby feels like she is about to pull off a grand endeavor. It's been frustrating watching them eye-fuck each other all the time.

"Actually, I think I like you both better when the other is around. You smile more, and Emma is less bitchy and more of a smartass. It's the worst when you guys fight though. Everyone steers clear when shots are fired. You two are like an old married couple." Ruby finishes with a small laugh. Regina looks efficiently ruffled, and Ruby feels accomplished.

"I-," Regina clears her throat, "Thank you, Ruby. I really must be getting back to work now." It's a lie. They both know it's an out. Ruby nods and leaves, hoping all the while that one of her fantasies will finally come to life.

* * *

Ruby's words stick in Regina's head all day into the evening. Emma was coming over any minute. It was Chinese take-out night, and their order just arrived. Regina plated the food and got out a beer for Emma as she poured wine for herself. A few minutes later, the door opened and a furry little creature was yelping and barking at Regina's feet.

"Henry! I missed you! How was my cute little boy? Is your mommy treating you well or am I still your favorite?" Regina was scratching at the little dogs head as she spoke to it.

"I keep telling you that he likes you better, so I can't be his 'mommy.' He thinks he is yours." Emma says as she walks in a few paces behind the dog.

Henry yaps at the two of them, running in circles then going to find his doggy bed by the couch.

"Hey. I missed you." Emma says hugging Regina, and Regina melts in Emma's arms.

"I missed you too, dear. Let's eat before it gets cold." Regina turns to grab napkins, and they settle in to their routine.

* * *

"I lied."

They are curled in Regina's bed with Henry snoozing at ehir feet when Regina breaks the silence.

"Hmm?"

"When I told you I was fine after the hostage incident, I lied. I was so frightened." Regina turns to face Emma even though it's dark and hard to see her features.

"I never thought you were 'fine,' Regina. It was terrifying for all of us." Emma says trying to pull Regina back into her arms for sleep.

"No, Emma. I don't think you understand. You couldn't sleep, but neither could I! I was so scared that I was never going to be able to see you again. I was going to be ripped away for my chances of happiness. I didn't want to be away from you. I know that I was going to die, but I didn't want to be anywhere you weren't. And I've never needed anything or anyone like that, Emma! I'm scared about what those feelings meant. And I talked to Ruby today and everything she said made sense and-"

"Regina! Can you quit rambling for one second so I can catch up?"

Regina breathes, nods.

"Now, what did Ruby say to you?"

"She said- Basically she- I- Are we married?" Regina stumbles over her words, immediately coloring at the end result.

"She said we're married? Regina, what is going on?" Emma feels like she is trying to understand quantum physics.

"Emma, we fight and laugh and know everything about each other. We're like an old married couple!"

Emma struggles to think about that for a moment.

"When did that happen?" She asks herself more than Regina then shakes her head.

"But you're straight. You had foreign 'Doctors-Without-Borders' guy Graham. And you slept with our yoga instructor." Emma mumbles.

"I never said I was straight. You assumed, dear. Besides, do you honestly think I could keep more than one serious commitment at a time?" Regina quirks a brow.

"Who are you committed to now?" Emma feels like her eyes are bulging from her skull.

"Emma, you stay here three or four nights a week. You almost always follow me to my house to make sure I make it safely. You have two drawers in my dresser, a side of my bed, and...my heart. How married do we have to be before you see it, dear?" Regina is grinning, she is softly stroking Emma's cheek.

"Your heart? You love me?" Emma can't help but wonder if she is asleep.

"Only as much as you love me." Regina breathes against Emma's lips.

Emma threads her fingers through dark tresses and sighs happily into the kiss.

THE END

* * *

Senior Criminalist Susie Chang posted the fic and "accidentally" sent a link of it to her hero and boss, Doctor Maura Isles. She hopes it will help her boss and Detective Jane Rizzoli to finally work their shit out.

Two days later, Susie had a lovely gift basket from the happiest and cutest couple in the Boston Police Department. 'I always knew fanfiction could lead to good things!' Susie sighs wistfully as she bites into a fancy organic muffin.


End file.
